


Look to the Future

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Cheering Up, Death of a pet, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has to put his dog down because of a brain tumor that she has. He is a sulk and can't get ovwr his pet. Kise wants to cheer his boyfriend up, so a new member to the family may have been the best way to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> The first scene was really hard to write, I did cry while writing it, it's the scene where Aomine is putting his dog down so just...tread carefully.

“I’m sorry...I know you love her...and the kindness thing to do is to put her to sleep,” Aomine could not comprehend what his vet was asking him. How could anyone put their best friend down.

 

Aomine first noticed Mina’s pain a year ago, she is a police dog, a major part of the team and Aomine was her best friend. They were on a case, where she was barking at men who were getting rowdy but then she slowed down and lay on the ground and refused to help. She growled from the ground but refused to move. Aomine ended up dropping the leash and rushing in to break the fight up. He got hit countless times that night but he managed to break them up and called for reinforcements.

 

He never thought much of it, she was just having a bad day, she was tired. He never thought of it. He never imagined that in a year's time, his dog hitting double figures that he would be getting told that the kindness thing to do for his best friend is to end her life.

 

Aomine couldn’t do such a thing. Mina was his life. He got Mina when he was thirteen when he started middle school. He was persistent for years that he wanted one and he finally got one. He was his best friend. She loved basketball more than he did. She was always there for him. She was his extra blanket in the winter, she was his guard. She was his everything. He couldn’t do such a thing to his best friend. He loved her.

 

Aomine could only shake his head, he couldn’t. It was impossible. “Aomine-san. I know it is hard but she is suffering. The only thing that will end her suffering is to put her to sleep. It will be painless and she will drift away peacefully. Aomine it would be the kindness thing to for her,” Aomine shook his head then looked down to where she lay on the floor. She lifted her head and looked up at him and in that moment he could see the day when his dad handed him a small box. When he opened the box her little face lifted and she opened her mouth in a smile.

 

Aomine dropped to his knees and kissed her snout. He loved her so much that it hurt and the most painful yet kindness thing to do was to put her to sleep. “When?” Aomine asked swallowing the lump in his throat down.

 

“Now would be best...we have an appointment,” Aomine looked to his best friend and felt tears prickle in his eyes. He nodded his head and followed the vet into a room. Mina, walked slowly behind them, unknown of what was going to happen. Aomine took a seat on the floor and Mina padded over to him, licked his mouth then took her seat on his lap. The vet walked over to Aomine and that’s when things became more real.

 

He pushed the vet away shaking his head. He would be leaving without her. He wouldn’t return home without her. He would be losing his best friend in less than an hour. Hot tears were rolling down his face. He couldn’t do that to her. He couldn’t do that to his best friend. How could he? More tears rolled down his face as he wrapped his arms around her neck. She sat up and licked away the salty tears and he smiled but it broke his heart even more. He wouldn’t receive any more of her kisses.

  
When he was distracted with Mina’s kisses, the vet stepped beside him and pushed the needle into her back. She didn’t feel anything as the poison went into her. 

 

“NO!” Aomine screamed. He gripped onto her. She gave him another kiss on the nose then mouth. Aomine shook his head and kissed her nuzzle again and again. He could feel her heart rate slowing down. Tears were flowing down his cheek but he said nothing. He didn’t make a sound. He couldn’t see her and he hated that. His tears were blinding him. He wanted to see her in his final moments.

 

She lay down on her side and looked to Aomine with her puppy eyes. Aomine could remember those eyes so well, the first day he picked her up and looked at her properly. He knew in those brown eyes that he had found his best friend. He thought that he would grow old with her. He never imagined the day when he would be sitting looking into those brown eyes as she died before him.

 

He remembered the day he ran home crying because he no longer loved basketball. He remembered how she ran to him with such urgency and lay beside him as he cried on his bed, her head on his lap. He remembered the day both of them graduated from police training. How they both looked at each other, both feeling accomplished that they are now helping the people.

 

Aomine looked to his best friend as she lay her head down on the cold floor, her breaths got slower and slower until she stopped. Aomine got onto his knees and hid his face in her ribs. She was breathless. He felt the screams escape his mouth as her left breath escaped her. The vet walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

 

Aomine wasn’t sure how long he was there. Maybe a good few hours, it was dark when he got out. He went into his phone and phoned his boyfriend Kise. He managed to sound brave on the phone, “Hey, can you pick me up.”

 

Kise arrived ten minutes later and started at how empty his hands were at how puffy his eyes were. Kise stepped out and Aomine fell into his arms and began to cry heavily. He cried until his throat was raw. Kise shook his head and ran his hands up and down his back in soothing circles.

 

“It's gonna be okay. Everything will be okay. She's at peace. She is happy. She isn't suffering. Babe, you did a kind thing today. You saved her from living the rest of her life miserable. Babe no one wants to suffer until they can finally die.  You did a good act. I know it was hard. Babe, I know it was hard but you did a good thing,” Kise gave him a tight squeeze and once he had settled down they went back to their home that they shared.

 

Aomine went straight to the fridge and brought a large pack of beer and settled on the couch. Kise followed and took a seat next to him. He turned the TV on and wrapped them both in a blanket. Aomine snuggled into his boyfriend feeling lost.

 

At this point, Mina would want up, and would eventually lie next to Aomine. She would have his head on his lap, making his lap warm and wet. He would occasionally feel her swallow and the sensation sent a shiver up him.

 

His hand would come down and mindlessly stroke her head. She would tilt her head from the sensation, loving every second of being touched. They would sit like that for hours watching the TV together.

 

But now, he felt empty. He missed her drooling on his lap. He missed the way she made his legs fall asleep or how she took up more of the couch. He missed the way she would purr and it sounded like she was taking. He missed her terribly.

 

It was getting late, Kise dragged a drunken Aomine up to bed and lay him down. Kise snuggled into his shoulder and their hands clasped together, interlocking, “I miss her so much. How can you say killing her was kind. I know she isn't suffering, but I would do just about anything to have her again. I want her back,” Aomine cried again. Kise had seen Aomine cry about three times in his life before today. And today he had cried a total of five times in front of him.

 

Mina never cared for Kise. She was jealous when they kissed, when they cuddled. She would howl when she couldn't sleep next to them when they kicked her out so they could be intimate. She would howl and bark and cry. But they put up with each other. Mina went on to set with Kise plenty of times and scared away rouge fans. Having a large Alsation by your side was always a comfort. Mina knew that Kise was important to her best friend so played nice for Aomine’s sake.

 

Kise woke up hours later to find that Aomine wasn't in bed. He got his slippers on and headed down stairs but he wasn't in. He went to his phone and called Aomine. He did pick up but was slurring as he spoke, obviously drunk.

 

“Babe, where are you?”

 

“The Sake,” That was Aomine’s favourite bar. He went there all the time with friends from work. Kise got his shoes on and changed into presentable outside clothes and made his way to the bar and found Aomine in a booth with a couple of females touching his chest.

 

Kise coughed loudly and the girls looked to him before stepping aside. Aomine never batted an eyelash but shouted for the bartender to pour him the same and to get a cocktail for Kise. The blonde slumped down next to Aomine and he wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him in closer. 

 

“Mmm babe if you send the girls away then you should pay the consequences,” Kise pushed Aomine’s drunken face away and slided away from him.

 

“We agreed to act as friends in public and despite it being extremely early, it still applies. You know this. I know you are mourning so I will over look the girls touching you. This once. I have work in the morning so we should head home,” Kise pleaded. Aomine didn’t move. He didn’t budge.

 

“No drink with me,” The waitress sat two drinks in front of them and took a seat next to Aomine and was nibbling on his ear. She was whispering something seductive into his ear.

 

“That offer to take me still on the table?” Aomine turned his head to Kise who looked so sad. Aomine shook his head. Kise had heard the last part. He was silently seething and Aomine knew he had crossed a line.

 

“No. It's not. I'm in a relationship. I'm not one of those guys,” The waitress rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning empty tables. Kise took a deep breath then felt Aomine touched his leg with his hand.

 

“I'm sorry. Please sit and drink with me,” Kise rolled his eyes but drank with his boyfriend until they were drunk and stumbling home.

* * *

Kise woke to his phone buzzing. He reached for it and put it to his ear, “Hello,”

 

“Where are you, you have a photo shoot,”

 

“I'm in bed. Sorry,”

 

“Please record a formal apology and post it immediately,” Kise sighed then turned the camera onto selfie mode, Aomine was in the background and was nuzzling into the back of Kise. 

 

“Hey guys...I know I had a photo shoot today, but well my friend had to put his dog to sleep yesterday and was grieving. So to comfort him, we were at a bar and I think we returned about an hour ago. I'll make it up to you guys,” Kise spoke groggily. His mouth incredibly dry. He must have drank so much.

 

“I believe last night you were getting pounded by your friend,” Aomine chuckled into Kise’s back. 

 

Kise turned dropping his phone and planting a soft kiss onto Aomine’s dry lips, “I believe I was. It was so good. Drunk sex always feels good. I'm going to post my apology give me a moment,” Kise clicked off of the camera mode and asked to sent it to all social media in which it was loaded.

 

Kise dropped his phone once again and was curling up next to his boyfriend. When he finally woke for the day, Kise was awoken by many many notifications. When he checked them he swore angrily and was playing the video back. He watched as he and Aomine kissed and admitted to loving drunk sex.

 

“Babe we are out of the closet. I need to rectify this. See you soon, okay?” Aomine nodded his head and hide under the covers, falling back to sleep.

 

Kise headed to the studio to find his manager with a frown, “Just get dressed and go,” Kise stepped onto the set to find his fans squealing his name. He walked over to some girls and apologised for being late.

 

“No, we understand. Is your boyfriend okay?” Kise shrugged his shoulder.

 

“He's grieving really hard and nothing seems to be helping him. Even during…ehh...he was crying,” The girls squealed in delight and told Kise that they still loved him. Kise was scared at first, he was terrified of how many twitter followers he would have lost. He still hasn’t checked but he didn’t truly care. He loved the fans before him.

 

“You need to keep us posted. We all wish him good luck,” Kise smiled then bent down and brushed his lips on their foreheads muttering a thank you. He needed the strength to help his boyfriend. The girls squealed at the kiss and before Kise could do the same for the others he was pushed in the back by the director, hurrying him along for the shoot.

 

Kise was walking home when a few fans came running up to him. They were pushing a nervous girl forward, “Ask him Yuri. He is so awesome,” One of the girls spoke. Yuri seemed to be about 18 but was blushing in front of her crush.

 

“Kise-kun...I heard that your boyfriend,” she started taking long deep breaths. “Had to put his dog down. My bitch had puppies and I have been trying to give them to a new home. Would you be interested in having one for your man,” After she spoke her head was down looking at the ground.

 

“Depends on the breed. He loves all dog but a toy poodle or terrier don’t do much for him,” Kise spoke honestly. Aomine would want to train a dog to be a police dog so a Shiz Tsu was no good to him

 

“They are Siberian huskies,” Kise smiled. They were a good size to be trained up to be a police dog. Kise agreed to go as long as he had back up and invited Momoi along - Aomine’s closet friend.

 

They sat in a living room with one puppy. There was a total of 7 in the other room but were getting collected tomorrow and the snow white husky that was licking Kise’s arm was the only one who was yet to be adopted.

 

Kise loved her immediately. She was so energetic. She was wanting to play with her. She was perfect for Aomine. He hoped that the puppy would make him feel better about Mina.

 

Momoi also agreed that Aomine would love her. Kise agreed to take the dog as long as he spoke to her parents. It just seemed wise. The mother returned not long later and he payed her the money for the dog.

 

Kise was allowed to take the dog home and so holding her in his arms he took the dog home. 

 

“Babe,” Kise called. He heard Aomine in their bedroom so walked up the stairs. He took his phone out and began to record a video.

 

“So yesterday my boyfriend had to put his dog down and today a fan approached me and told me that she had a dog to adopt. So I adopted in hope my boyfriend feels better,” Kise showed the dog to the camera. He turned the camera round to show what Kise was seeing. He made his way into their bedroom and called his name. 

 

“Hey, how you feeling?” Kise asked. Aomine was lying in bed, face planted in Kise’s pillow with a blanket over him. He shrugged, with a small moan. Kise sat the puppy on the bed and the dog immediately ran to Aomine and was barking against his back.

 

“What the?” he turned to see a puppy sitting in front of him and immediately grabbed the dog and brought it to his mouth and kissed it’s neck and then kissed her snout. He was sobbing quietly into the dog. “What is this?” he cried into the dog.

 

“A fan approached me and told me that she had a litter and one was to be adopted. She's for you,” Aomine cried into the dog's shoulder then held his arm for Kise to slip in. Kise slipped in for a hug and was pulled into a kiss.

 

“I love you. I love you so much Ryota. Thank you. I love her,” Aomine kissed Kise’s lips once more and then smiled to the dog. 

 

“Hey there. What's your name?” Aomine asked her. Kise smiled then leaned his head against his shoulder.

 

“That's for you to decide,” Kise couldn't help but smile at how Aomine hugged the dog to his body. The new addition was not meant to replace Mina. She would always be remembered. The new addition was to help ease the pain that Aomine felt.

 

“Mirai. That’s your new name. Sound good?” Kise reached forward and stroked the dog's ear then looked back to Aomine who was lifting the dog up to his face and kissing her snout.

 

“She’s getting more kisses than me,” Kise whined playfully. Aomine chuckled, leaned to the side of the bed and popped Mirai on the floor before turning to face Kise and crashing his lips against the others and pushing him back. Kise was certain that the dog was a great gift for Aomine. He was certain that Mirai would help him move on from Mina.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you didn't cry like I did. Well done for making through it. I never have had to put my dog down so I know nothing. I apologise if it hurt. I saw a video of a boyfriend cheering his girlfriend up with a new puppy and thought of Aokise for this.


End file.
